La quête du rien
by Toady
Summary: Neuf ados qui s'ennuient pendant les vacances vont chercher un trésor. Ils ne se doutent pas que leur quête sera bien plus longue et inutile qu'il n'y paraît... Avec un fond de Zelda.
1. Le grand départ

_Prologue_

Dylan courait à en perdre haleine. Il aurait pu arriver chez Brice en 15 minutes en marchant, mais une nouvelle comme celle-là ne pouvait pas attendre. Il arriva enfin en bas de l'immeuble de Brice où celui-ci l'attendait.

**Brice :** Alors, montre !

**Dylan :** La voilà ! Est-ce que ça te rappelle un endroit ?

**Brice :** Heu, un désert, je ne peux être plus précis. Allons demander à Hugo.

Ils repartirent aussi vite que Dylan était venu et arrivèrent très rapidement chez Hugo.

**Dylan :** Tcho Hugo ! Il faut que tu nous aides à déchiffrer… cette carte au trésor !

La quête du rien

_Chapitre 1 : Le grand départ_

**Hugo :** D'après mon MAC qui ne se trompe jamais parce que les MAC c'est trop bien, cette région correspond au Nord du Sahara.

**Dylan :** Nous voulions aller chercher ce trésor pendant les vacances. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?

**Hugo :** Avec plaisir. Mais j'emmène mon MAC portable, parce que les MAC c'est trop bien.

**Brice :** A mon avis, il faudrait qu'on soit beaucoup plus nombreux. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

**Dylan :** Oui, il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui s'ennuient pendant ces vacs'…

**Brice :** Heu, il y a Sarah, Steph, Audrey, Nina, Marin, Yann…

**Hugo :** Heu… ça fait pas beaucoup ?

**Brice :** Meuh non voyons !

**Dylan :** Mais comment on va payer l'avion jusque là-bas ?

**Auteur :** Ah mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Ah, j'ai une idée…

On sonne à la porte. Hugo va ouvrir, suivi de l'œil par les deux autres. C'est un postier qui lui amène une lettre en mains propres.

**Postier :** Félicitations ! En tant que milliardième client, vous gagnez 9 billets d'avion pour la destination de votre choix.

**Hugo :** Ah ben merci, on en avait justement besoin. Quelle coïncidence !

**Brice :** Surtout que nous avions compté 9 personnes ! Appelons-les pour savoir s'ils veulent bien…

Brice appelle ses amis un à un…

**Yann :** Ah ouais ça pourrait être cool !

**Sarah :** Yann vient ? Alors je viens !

**Steph :** Sarah vient ? Alors moi aussi.

**Marin :** Ok mais j'emmène ma voiture télécommandée à essence…

**Audrey :** Ouais trop cool !

**Nina :** Ben si vous êtes tous là, pourquoi pas…

Ayant composé son dernier appel, il raccroche et se tourne vers Dylan et hugo.

**Brice :** Ils peuvent tous venir !

**Dylan :** Yes ! Alors on se revoit dans trois jours à l'aéroport.

3 jours plus tard à l'aéroport « Sahara-Nord ».

**Haut-parleur :** Le vol 313 en provenance de Genève vient d'atterrir. Je répète : le vol 313, merci.

Et nous retrouvons nos neuf jeunes héros à la sortie de l'avion.

**Brice :** Ouf, l'avion n'est pas tombé.

**Steph :** Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un aéroport au Nord du Sahara…

**Audrey :** Oulà, fait chaud ici !

**Hugo :** Forcément, on est au bord du désert.

**Brice :** Et que dis ta carte Dydy ?

**Dylan :** Heu, il y a deux grandes colonnes côte à côte…

**Sarah :** Allons demander à l'accueil.

Ils se déplacèrent vers un petit stand perdu au milieu de l'aéroport.

**Brice :** Bon, parlez lui.

**Yann :** Et pourquoi pas toi ?

**Brice :** Parce que je suis timide…

**Nina :** Alors Hugo.

**Hugo :** Ah non, ah non…

**Steph :** Tssss, faut tout faire soi-même. Bonjour madame, je…

**Réceptionniste :** Bienvenue au Sahara ! Découvrez ses magnifiques paysages, ses régions inexplorées. Nous proposons des voyages à des prix défiant toute concurrence.

**Steph :** Heu, au fait on voulait seulement un renseignement… Savez-vous où nous pouvons trouver deux colonnes côte à côte ?

**Réceptionniste :** Vous parlez des colonnes de Tabou-Rimbel. C'est à 10 kilomètres à l'est. Je peux vous fournir un guide pour un prix défiant…

**Steph :** Non merci, nous trouverons seuls.

**Réceptionniste :** Et mon pourboire ?

Ils marchèrent durant des heures, des heures. Ah ben au fait non… au bout d'une heure, ils y étaient déjà…

**Dylan :** On est arrivé, tu peux arrêter ta voiture Marin.

**Marin :** Mais heu… Elle va tellement vite dans le désert…

**Sarah :** Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Dylan ?

**Dylan :** 30 pieds au Nord à partir de la colonne qui sourit.

**Hugo :** Selon mon MAC, un pied est égal à 30,48 cm.

**Brice :** Il faut donc avancer de 914,4 cm.

**Hugo :** Hé t'es allé plus vite que la calculatrice de mon MAC !

**Brice :** Je sais…

**Yann :** Ouais et pis c'est quoi cette « colonne qui sourit » ?

**Nina :** Celle qui est la plus contente.

**Audrey :** Regardez tout en haut de celle de gauche. On dirait vraiment qu'elle sourit.

**Steph :** Ah ouais…

**Marin :** Ah bon…

**Dylan :** Qui se porte volontaire pour suivre le reste des instructions ?

Tout le monde sifflote…enfin sauf ceux qui ne savent pas siffloter…

**Sarah :** Bon ok, je le fais…

**Brice :** Voilà un double mètre.

**Hugo :** Suis la boussole intégrée de mon MAC.

**Nina :** C'est pire que des couteaux suisses ces MAC…

Sarah avance de 9,14 mètresen direction du Nord comme prévu.

**Dylan :** Maintenant, fais la danse du ventre.

Sarah fait ce que Dylan lui demande.

**Dylan :** STOP ! Maintenant il faut creuser ici.

**Sarah :** Et ça a servi à quoi la danse du ventre ?

**Dylan :** A rien, mais c'est tellement marrant !

PAF ! Le coup de poing ne se fait pas attendre.

**Dylan :** Aïeuh mon nez !

**Brice :** Yann, comme on n'a qu'une pelle et que tu es le plus fort je te propose de creuser.

**Yann :** Sans problème !

Et 30 minutes plus tard, alors que huit personnes bronzent tranquillement sur le sable fin.

**Yann :** Venez voir ! C'est incroyable !

A suivre...


	2. Un nouveau monde

_Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde_

**Yann :** Regardez, j'ai dégagé un bâtiment !

En effet, un bâtiment en pierre était enterré là-dessous. Une porte en bois à moitié fracassée gardait l'entrée.

**Steph :** Je me demande ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

**Dylan :** Pour le savoir, il faut entrer.

**Nina :** Logique…

Ils entrèrent tous avec Dylan comme éclaireur. Ils avançaient pas à pas dans un couloir étroit éclairé uniquement par une petite lampe de poche. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle avec au bout une porte géante. Au-dessus, il y avait 8 blasons et des inscriptions dans un langage incompréhensible.

**Hugo : **Même mon MAC ne peut pas traduire ce langage.

**Audrey :** Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer dans la prochaine pièce.

Ils entrèrent donc et au milieu de la salle une épée flottait dans l'air.

**Dylan :** C'est bizarre tout ça.

**Brice :** Comme c'est ton trésor, va donc chercher cette arme.

Dylan s'avança, voulut saisir l'épée, mais sa main passa au travers.

**Dylan :** Ce doit être un hologramme…

Une voix surgit de nulle part.

**Voix :** Seul l'Elu peut s'emparer de l'épée élémentaire. Ses huit compagnons le suivront tout de même.

**Sarah :** Qui… qui parle ?

**Brice :** Est-ce toi Père Noël ?

**Voix :** Il est bien trop tôt pour que vous le sachiez. Toi qui es fort en maths et mal coiffé, prends donc l'Epée.

**Brice :** Moi ?

**Steph :** Tu vois beaucoup d'autres personnes fortes en maths et mal coiffées ?

**Brice :** C'est trop d'honneur Père Noël…

**Voix :** Je ne suis pas le Père Noël !

Brice s'empara de l'épée et au même moment, une lumière intense en sortit. Avant de s'évanouir, les neuf compères purent entendre ces derniers mots…

**Voix :** Résolvez le problème du nouveau monde si vous voulez retournez chez vous un jour…

Deux habitants se promenant trouvèrent les 9 amis affalés par terre.

**Pincemi :** Oh, réveillez-vous !

**Pincemoi :** Il est interdit de dormir au milieu du village.

Les neuf se réveillèrent semblant sortir d'un très long sommeil, un sommeil interminable à leurs yeux…

**Steph :** Où sommes-nous ?

**Marin :** Où est ma voiture ? Ouf elle est là ! Ma chérie !

**Hugo :** Où est mon MAC ? Ah dans mon sac…

**Pincemi :** Vous êtes au village d'Astrub voyons ! Mais… cette épée… Penses-tu à ce que je pense Pincemoi ? Aïe ! Arrête de me pincer !

**Pincemoi :** Oui, il a l'épée élémentaire. Ce sont les Elus.

**Sarah :** Les Elus ? Mais de quoi ?

**Pincemi :** Suivez-nous au temple élémentaire. Nous vous expliquerons tout. Viens Pincemoi. Aïe ! Mais arrête !

Ces deux personnages étranges emmenèrent nos héros jusqu'à un grand bâtiment. Ils les firent entrer. L'intérieur ressemblait à une église et un vieux bonhomme semblait les attendre.

**Benoît XX :** Seraient-ce… les Elus ?

**Pincemi :** Oui Grand Sage.

**Pincemoi :** Ils viennent d'arriver.

**Brice :** Et nous voudrions des explications !

**Benoît XX :** Je pense en effet que c'est nécessaire. Depuis pas très longtemps, un tyran du nom de Dark Brice sème la panique sur le pays. C'est la version diabolique de l'Elu, toi Brice.

**Nina :** Et nous 8 dans tout ça ?

**Audrey :** On vaut moins que du beurre peut-être ?

**Benoît XX :** Non, j'y arrive. Selon la légende, pour vaincre Dark Brice, les huit amis de l'Elu doivent trouver les armes élémentaires associées à leur élément.

**Nina :** Notre élément ?

**Benoît XX** : En effet, vous ne le connaissez pas encore. Veuillez me suivre au fond du temple.

Il les emmena jusqu'à un autel avec une marque de main au milieu et huit symboles sur les bords.

**Yann :** C'est les mêmes symboles qu'au-dessus de la porte où l'on a trouvé l'épée.

**Benoît XX :** Ces symboles représentent les huit éléments qui constituent ce monde. Allez un à un poser votre main sur ce socle afin de connaître votre force élémentaire… sauf toi l'Elu.

Et, chacun leur tour, ils posèrent leur main sur l'empreinte.

**Dylan :** L'eau éteindra les plus grands incendies.

**Benoît XX :** Le Sage de l'eau parle à travers lui. Suivant !

**Hugo :** Le feu détruira tout sur son passage.

**Yann :** La foudre réduira des contrées entières à néant.

**Marin :** Les atomes sont la base de tout.

**Sarah :** Le vent emportera les plus grands obstacles.

**Steph :** La terre ouvrira des brèches.

**Nina :** Les spectres envahiront les corps.

**Audrey :** Le poison… heu… empoisonnera.

**Benoît XX :** Le Sage du poison n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination…

**Brice :** Et maintenant ?

**Benoît XX :** Il faut vous sépareren trois groupes.

**Sarah :** Mais pourquoi ? On veut rester ensemble !

**Benoît XX :** Car les temples élémentaires se trouvent à trois opposés du pays.

**Sarah :** Et ?

**Benoît XX :** Pour aller plus vite, vous devez vous séparer.

**Sarah :** Mais on a le temps…

**Auteur :** Bon, je vais vous expliquer… Vous croyez que c'est facile pour l'auteur de faire parler neuf personnes en même temps ? Non ! Alors que par groupe de trois…

**Dylan :** N'importe quoi !

**Benoît XX :** Voici les groupes : Sarah, Yann et Hugo pour les temples du vent, de la foudre et du feu.

**Sarah :** Cool !

**Yann :** Cool !

**Hugo :** …

**Benoît XX :** Audrey, Stéphanie et Marin pour les temples du poison, de la terre et des atomes.

**Steph :** Ouais trop bien !

**Audrey :** Stephoux on est ensemble !

**Marin :** Je vous défendrai les filles… enfin j'essaierai…

**Benoît XX :** Et enfin Sandrina, Dylan et Brice pour les temples des spectres et de l'eau.

**Nina :** Ok…

**Dylan :** Nous sommes ensemble pitit Toad…

**Brice :** Oué… pourquoi on n'a que deux temples nous ?

**Benoît XX :** Car ton temple était celui où tu as trouvé l'épée. Maintenant adieux, futurs Héros… Nous nous reverrons, soyez en certains.

Il invoqua un sort qui fit disparaître les Héros de la Légende.

Sarah, Yann et Hugo se retrouvèrent au pied d'un mont où les vents soufflaient forts.

Steph, Audrey et Marin arrivèrent dans le jardin d'un château truffé de plantes carnivores.

Quant à Nina, Dylan et Brice, ils sont devant le portail d'une maison à priori hantée.

Mais leur quête ne fait que commencer...


	3. Les premières épreuves

_Chapitre 3 : Les premières épreuves_

Rappelez-vous ! Sarah, Yann et Hugo venaient d'arriver au pied d'un mont. L'élément de Sarah, le vent, semblait être dominant…

**Yann :** Je suppose qu'il faut monter au sommet.

**Sarah :** Tu es fou ? Le vent souffle tellement fort que même ici on est presque emporté…

**Hugo :** Allons, ce n'est que du vent, il ne peut rien nous faire.

**Sarah :** À part nous emporter…

**Yann :** Et bien commençons d'escalader, sinon nous n'arriverons jamais en haut.

**Hugo :** Quelle logique…

Ils montèrent un peu, mais à un certain stade, ils reculaient plus qu'ils n'avançaient.

**Sarah :** On est bloqué… on pourrait jouer aux cartes Yann.

**Hugo :** Je ne vois pas le rapport…

**Yann :** Laisse tomber.

**Hugo :** J'ai une meilleure idée, on pourrait s'encorder !

**Yann :** Tu as une corde dans ton MAC ?

**Hugo :** Très drôle… j'en ai une dans mon sac.

Ils s'encordèrent avec Yann devant, Hugo au centre et Sarah derrière.

**Yann :** Hugo, dis à Sarah qu'on jouera peut-être aux cartes dans le temple.

**Hugo :** Tu penses que le temple est là-haut ?

**Yann :** Certainement ! Allez, dis-lui !

**Hugo :** Yann dit que vous pourrez jouer aux cartes dans le temple…

**Sarah :** Dis-lui que j'aimerais bien essayer de nouveaux jeux de cartes…

Hugo eut juste le temps de transmettre avant d'arriver au sommet où une mauvaise surprise les attend.

**Hugo :** Oh non ! Un désert… une tempête de sable…

**Yann :** Enlevons cette corde, elle ne sert plus à rien. Il nous faudrait plutôt des linges mouillés. T'as pas ça Hugo ?

**Hugo :** Non mais j'ai une couverture…

**Yann :** Allons tous dessous !

C'est ce qu'ils firent, mais ils ne purent guère avancer longtemps car les vents emportèrent la couverture l'emmenant vers le lointain horizon (cool comme phrase, non ?). Ils étaient les trois à terre…

**Sarah :** On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Yann :** Regardez, une silhouette, faites-lui signe.

La silhouette les aperçut et s'avança vers eux avec son chameau, le visage couvert (la silhouette pas le chameau). Mais Sarah reconnut tout de même un visage familier.

**Sarah :** Valentin ? Que fais-tu là ?

**Val :** Je ne vous connais pas. Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

**Yann :** Tu ne nous connais pas ? Etrange… mais ce monde est étrange…

**Val :** Suivez-moi où je vis. Mon chameau nous protégera du vent.

Ils avancèrent cinq bonnes minutes et arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

**Val :** Nous sommes arrivés. On appelle cet endroit le temple du vent…

Déjà un temple de trouvé ! Mais comment se débrouillent Audrey, Steph et Marin dans le jardin du château…

**Steph :** Oulà plutôt flippant l'endroit.

**Marin :** J'imagine qu'on doit trouver le temple du poison…

**Audrey :** Peut-être dans ce château…

**Steph :** Un temple dans un château ? Bizarre…

**Marin :** Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est encore d'entrer.

En cheminant vers la porte, les plantes carnivores tentèrent de les croquer. Ils étaient heureusement hors d'atteinte. Il frappa à la porte et un majordome avec un petit air de Frankenstein (il était pas tout vert, mais il avait quand même deux clous dans la tête) leur ouvrit.

**Majordome :** Vous avez frappé ?

**Audrey :** On cherche un temple… le temple du poison…

**Majordome :** Il est à la cave. Prenez la porte là au fond si vous êtes assez fous pour y aller.

**Marin :** Fous ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Majordome :** Le temple du poison ne s'appelle pas comme ça pour rien. Si vous arrivez, par miracle, jusqu'au temple… le boss s'occupera de vous.

**Steph :** On s'en fout. Venez, on y va !

**Marin :** Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi…

Elle ouvrit la porte et quelques chauves-souris en sortirent. Le majordome ricana.

**Majordome :** Ne vous inquiétez pas… les chauves-souris ne portent pas de poison, elles.

Nos 3 héros refermèrent la porte derrière eux avant de descendre à la cave… et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec une araignée géante.

**Marin :** Courons !

Ils s'enfuirent très rapidement en contournant l'araignée passant devant de nombreux ennemis, en particulier des plantes, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqués par une rangée de végétation pas très commode…

**Audrey :** Nous sommes dans un autre monde. Peut-être peut-on invoquer des dieux ?

**Steph :** Heu…

**Audrey :** J'invoque le dieu du poison !

**Steph :** J'invoque le dieu de la terre !

**Marin :** J'invoque le dieu… des modèles réduits !

**Audrey :** Oh ça marche pas.

**Steph :** Quelqu'un a du feu ?

**Marin :** T'as des cigarettes ? Tiens mon pack d'allumettes.

**Steph :** C'est pour les plantes…

**Auteur :** Fumer c'est mal. Parlez-en à votre médecin. Désolé pour cette pub, mais si vous sauriez le fric qu'on m'a donné pour que je dise ça…

Steph allume une allumette, la lance sur une des plantes, ce qui provoque une réaction en chaîne et se répand sur les champs de blé. Et PAF, ça fait des Chocapics. Enfin bref, la totalité des plantes est détruite…

**Steph :** Regardez le bâtiment là-bas. C'est peut-être le temple…

**Marin :** Sûrement, vu la pancarte lumineuse où il y a écrit « ICI BOSS INVAINCU »…

**Audrey :** Allons-y alors, on ne risque plus rien maintenant.

Et de deux ! Nina, Brice et Dylan étaient devant une maison hantée.

**Dylan :** Cette maison est sûrement hantée.

**Nina :** Ben oui l'auteur vient de le dire…

**Brice :** Si elle est vraiment hantée, il suffirait qu'on toque pour que la porte s'ouvre toute seule.

Il frappe et en effet, la porte s'ouvre.

**Brice :** Maintenant nous allons rentrer et la porte va se refermer derrière nous.

Ils rentrent et la porte claque bruyamment. On entend le bruit d'un verrou.

**Nina :** J'ai un peu peur là.

**Brice :** Il ne faut pas, ils n'utilisent que des vieux clichés.

**Dylan : **Et les spectres sont quand même ton élément.

**Nina :** Et ben j'aurais préféré autre chose. Les fleurs par exemple.

**Dylan :** Bon, il faudrait trouver le temple.

**Brice :** Un temple dans une maison ?

**Nina :** L'autre était bien dans la cave d'un château…

**Auteur :** Chut ! Vous n'êtes pas sensés le savoir ! Ces événements se passent en même temps !

Un fantôme apparaît devant eux.

**Boo :** BOUH !

**Nina :** Je m'améliore, il ne m'a pas fait peur.

**Dylan :** Il n'aurait fait peur à personne…

**Brice :** Et mais… tu es un Boo des jeux Mario ! Un autographe s'il te plaît !

**Boo :** Mais avec plaisir !

Après une belle signature, il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu.

**Nina :** Bon, Dylan t'as une idée ? Dylan ? DYLAN ?

**Dylan :** Tais-toi ! Laisse moi écouter « System of a down », j'ai pas eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

**Brice :** Heu… je propose qu'on monte les escaliers.

Ils montent mais l'escalier s'écroule.

**Brice :** Je propose qu'on descende les escaliers.

C'est ce qu'ils font jusqu'à ce qu'il se cognent contre un mur invisible.

**Brice :** Je propose qu'on ouvre la grande porte au bout du couloir.

**Nina :** C'est la seule solution qui nous reste…

**Dylan :** J'ai eu ma dose de SOAD, on peut y aller.

Ils ouvrent la porte et se retrouvent face à une ribambelle de spectres.

**Brice :** Attention, j'ai une épée.

**Spectrum :** Hahaha abruti, on est des spectres, tu ne peux pas nous atteindre, car nous sommes immatériels…

**Brice :** Ah ouais tiens…

**Nina :** Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous indiquer le temple des spectres ?

**Ectoplasma :** Bien sûr ma jolie. Il est au milieu de cette pièce. Mais il est invisible et on ne le voit qu'une fois dedans.

En avançant à tâtons, les trois camarades découvrent d'abord un bâtiment, puis sous les rires des spectres, la porte de celui-ci. Les voici rentrés dans le temple des spectres.

Nos neuf amis arriveront-ils a traversé les temples, vaincre les boss et récupérer les trois premières armes élémentaires ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. Trois armes à récupérer

_Chapitre 4 : Trois armes à récupérer_

Retrouvons tout de suite Nelson Monfort en direct du temple du vent.

**Nelson :** Bonjour à tous mesdames, messieurs, ladies and gentlemen, je suis ravi de vous présenter le tournoi de catch ici, au temple du vent. Un magnifique temple, c'est incroyable, regardez ces fondations, regardez la beauté de ces pierres.

**Auteur :** Heu, il doit y avoir une erreur… c'est pas ici le tournoi de catch… Il n'y a que trois héros un peu paumés là…

**Yann :** Sympa… Bon on aimerait bien continuer notre quête.

**Nelson :** Excusez-moi ladies and gentlemen, ne zappez pas, don't zapping please. Je vais essayer de vous trouver un beau combat.

**Sarah :** Ouf, enfin tranquilles.

**Val :** Vous êtes libres de vous promener à l'intérieur du temple, mais faites attention au boss.

**Hugo :** Mais c'est lui qu'on cherche.

**Val :** Vous êtes fous ?

**Sarah :** Non, on n'a pas trop le choix…

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du temple pendant que Valentin nourrissait son chameau. Au milieu de la salle se tenait un vieil homme…

**Aéro :** Bonjour, je m'appelle Aéro et je suis le Sage du vent. Je vous attendais.

**Sarah :** Pourquoi ?

**Aéro :** Car je savais que vous alliez venir et que j'ai un conseil à vous donner. Et surtout parce que c'est mon boulot… Pour ouvrir la porte menant au boss au fond, vous devrez résoudre une énigme. Elle n'a rien à voir avec le vent, mais réfléchissez bien.

**Yann :** Bah merci…

**Hugo :** Mon MAC nous donnera la réponse !

Lorsqu'ils voulurent ouvrir la porte, une voix les surprit.

**Lutinus :** Non, non, non. Vous devrez d'abord répondre à l'énigme de Lutinus le Lutin.

**Hugo :** Je me dois de vous dire que vous avez un nom idiot.

**Lutinus :** Je sais… Ecoutez l'énigme : Je suis partout, je vaux de l'or, mais dès que l'on parle de moi je m'en vais. Vous avez le droit à une réponse par personne…

**Yann :** Un trésor ?

**Sarah :** Non je connais cette devinette ! C'est le silence !

**Hugo :** Oh ! Elle sait quelque chose !

PAF

**Lutinus :** Argh, vous avez trouvé ! Mais vous ne ferez pas le poids face au boss ! Il est trop fort dans cette discipline.

**Sarah :** Discipline ? Quelle discipline ?

**Lutinus :** Vous verrez bien…

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Nos 3 amis pénétrèrent dans l'ultime salle. Le boss était un dragon volant qui avait une tête assez sympathique.

**Windar :** Sarah tu ne pourras pas gagner ! Je te provoque en duel… au bras de fer chinois ! Tu sais bien, le combat de pouces…

**Sarah :** Hein ?

**Windar :** Jamais personne ne m'a battu.

Ils se mirent en position et commencèrent le duel de l'année, du siècle, du millénaire tout entier… Enfin le duel de l'heure c'est déjà pas mal…

**Windar :** Un, deux, trois, le bras de fer chinois.

Windar semblait prendre l'avantage dès le début, il bougeait son pouce à une vitesse folle. Sarah se contentait d'éviter ses attaques avec beaucoup de succès.

**Sarah :** Oh, on écrase ta voiture !

**Windar :** J'ai pas de voiture.

**Sarah :** Tes lacets sont défaits.

Windar ne pu s'empêcher de regarder et Sarah en profita pour contre-attaquer.

**Sarah :** 1, 2, 3, gagné !

**Windar :** Tu es très maligne, tu mérites cette arme. Voici la lame du vent !

Sarah prit la lame qu'il lui tendit et les trois amis disparurent en direction d'un autre temple certainement.

**Windar :** Et mais, j'ai pas de chaussures…

Pendant ce temps-là au temple du poison…

**Audrey :** Allons ce n'est pas parce que ce boss est invaincu qu'il est imbattable.

**Steph :** N'empêche que…

**Marin :** Allons, vous ne risquez rien avec moi comme garde du corps.

**Audrey :** T'as raison Steph… ça risque d'être dur…

Ils rentrèrent tout de même dans le temple (il fallait bien qu'ils suivent le scénario non mais). A l'intérieur, un sage, tout comme dans le temple du vent.

**Nabooru :** Bonjour à vous futurs héros, je suis Nabooru la Sage du poison.

**Marin :** Et ?

**Nabooru :** Et je peux vous aider…

**Marin :** Et ?

**Nabooru :** … Heu… Pour ouvrir la porte, vous devrez trouver trois clés dans cette salle.

**Marin :** Et ?

**Nabooru :** ALLEZ LES CHERCHER !

**Marin :** Ok, ok, calmez-vous !

**Audrey :** Il y a des gens qui s'énervent pour rien…

Audrey pensa tout d'abord à chercher du côté du seul meuble de la pièce : une table qui traînait par là. Elle trouva en effet une clé dans un tiroir.

**Audrey :** Plus que deux !

**Marin :** Il y en a une dans la toile d'araignée là-bas.

**Steph :** La toile géante de l'araignée géante qui est dans l'autre coin certainement.

**Audrey :** Si seulement la clé était à portée de main. Mais non, elle est tout en haut de la toile. Marinus, tu peux aller la chercher pour nous s'il te plaît ?

**Marin :** Pourquoi pas… ce n'est qu'une toile, ce n'est pas comme si elle était SUR l'araignée par exemple.

Il monta donc à la toile, difficilement mais rapidement et ramena la clé.

**Marin :** Collant ce truc. Vous croyez que c'est le Père Fouras qui a la dernière clé ?

**Nabooru :** Moi je sais…

**Audrey :** Où ça ?

**Nabooru :** Vous allez rire… sur le ventre de l'araignée géante…

**Marin :** Argh ! J'y vais pas moi !

**Steph :** Tu as dit que tu nous protégerais !

**Marin :** J'ai dit que j'essayerais !

**Audrey :** Bon, j'y vais, j'y vais…

Audrey s'approcha de l'araignée.

**Audrey :** Dis-moi l'araignée, tu veux pas me donner ta clé ?

**Araignée :** …

**Audrey :** Je prends ça comme un « oui ».

Elle s'en empara très rapidement et partit en courant.

**Steph :** Elle te poursuit !

Audrey accéléra.

**Marin :** Elle te rattrape !

Audrey arriva en sprintant vers la porte et inséra les trois clés en troisième vitesse.

**Audrey :** Mais… l'araignée est toujours là-bas !

**Marin :** On t'a bien eu, hein ?

Après que Marin ait reçu sa claque, ils entrèrent dans la salle du boss. Une fleur géante qui n'avait pas l'air commode…

**Marin :** Pourquoi t'as pas tapé Steph, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée.

**Audrey :** Parce que.

**Steph :** Nananèreuh…

**Poisonous :** Vous pourriez vous occuper de moi non ?

**Marin :** Heu, salut…

**Poisonous :** Je suis Poisonous, maître dans l'art du poison. Zéro défaite, 53 victoires, bientôt 54…

Il commença par lancer des graines que les héros évitèrent facilement. Puis, il les chargea, mais avec quelques roulades, ils s'en tirèrent encore.

**Audrey :** J'ai une idée. Marin, tes allumettes. Steph, ton alcool.

**Auteur :** L'abus d'alcool, c'est pas bien. Parlez-en à votre médecin.

On lui fournit ce qu'elle demanda, elle mit un peu d'alcool dans sa bouche, alluma une allumette, puis lui cracha du feu à la figure alors qu'il chargeait. Poisonous se consuma de haut en bas, laissant place à une magnifique arme, la rapière poison. Et quand Audrey s'en empara, ils disparurent eux aussi.

Grâce à nos trois caméras, nous avons pu voir ce qui s'est passé au même moment au temple des spectres.

**Brice :** ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche ?

**Nina :** Au moins dix minutes !

**Dylan :** Oui, mais je crois qu'on arrive au bout du chemin. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas.

**Impa :** Je suis Impa. Je vous attendais de pied ferme. Et vous voici enfin.

**Dylan :** Poil aux mains !

**Impa :** Hum… pour voir le boss, vous devez trouver un coffre fantôme ou plutôt invisible. Il est quelque part par terre. Donnez des coups de pieds un peu partout pour le trouver.

**Dylan :** Poil au pied !

**Impa :** Tête de mule !

**Dylan : **Poil à la rotule !

**Nina :** Aide-nous à chercher Dylan, sinon on te pique ton MP3…

**Dylan :** Nooooooooon ! Je vous aide alors.

Ils donnèrent quelques coups de pied jusqu'à ce que…

**Brice :** Aïe ! Mais il est en granit ce coffre !

**Nina :** Ouvre-le au lieu de râler !

**Brice :** Dès que j'aurai trouvé comment faire… Ah ! Voilà !

Petite musique de Zelda quand on ouvre un coffre.

**Auteur :** Vous obtenez le Nounours. Il est tout doux et il crie « Maman » quand on appuie sur son ventre.

**Nounours :** Maman !

**Brice :** J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Bon Madame, on fait quoi avec ça ?

**Impa :** Vous avez retrouvé mon nounours ! Depuis le temps que je le cherche ! Vous pouvez y aller, la porte est ouverte au fait…

**Brice :** Depuis le début ? Taper ou ne pas taper, là est la question !

**Dylan :** Allons plutôt voir le boss…

**Nina :** On viendra la taper si on n'arrive pas à le vaincre.

Et… ils y allèrent…

Le boss était étrangement… un fantôme.

**Oogie :** Bien le bonjour, bienvenue chez Mister Oogie, asseyez-vous et faites comme chez vous !

**Brice :** J'ai une épée !

**Dylan : **Tu te répètes là…

**Oogie :** Personne ne m'a jamais vaincu puisque personne ne peut me toucher… Mais j'ai déjà battu du monde par abandon. Et ton épée a beau être l'épée élémentaire, elle n'a le pouvoir d'aucun élément.

**Brice :** Ah ! Mon épée bouge !

**Oogie :** En effet, je sens le pouvoir du vent qui vient de gagner ton épée.

**Brice :** Oh ça recommence !

**Oogie :** Le pouvoir du poison maintenant ! Mais tu ne peux toujours pas m'attaquer !

**Nina :** Oh, les deux autres groupes ont de l'avance.

**Dylan :** Je dirais même plus, on a du retard.

**Nina :** Oogie, en attendant je vous propose de faire un jeu. On se pose des questions et l'autre est obligé de répondre.

**Oogie :** Je commence : Qui aimes-tu ?

**Nina :** J'aime… (Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre, le bleu du ciel un beau sourire du bout des lèvres…)

**Auteur :** Et non vous ne le saurez pas. Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que moi je le sache. Au passage, veuillez m'excuser pour cet intermède musical.

**Nina :** A moi ! Quel est ton plus gros point faible ?

**Oogie :** Je me matérialise quand je suis éclairé par de la lumière… Oh me... (censuré)

**Auteur :** C'est quoi ce vilain mot ?

**Nina :** Dylan, ta lampe.

**Dylan :** Attrape !

Nina prit la lampe et éclaira Oogie qui se matérialisa. Brice lui tendit son épée qu'elle lança dans le cœur du fantôme (même si les fantômes n'ont pas de cœur...) Il creva et Nina alla récupérer une nouvelle arme avant qu'ils ne se téléportent : le bâton spectral !

Les neuf amis vont-ils trouver les trois prochains temples ? Vont-ils trouver trois autres armes afin de se diriger vers les temples restants ? L'auteur continuera-t-il ses interventions inutiles ? Vivement le prochain chapitre…


	5. Feu, atomes et eau

_Chapitre 5 : Feu, atomes et eau_

Hugo se réveilla enfin sur le bord du cratère d'un volcan. Un chemin en spirale descendait jusqu'au fond du cratère où l'on pouvait voir une petite bâtisse. Tout à coup, il remarqua qu'il était tout seul.

**Hugo :** Sarah ? Yann ? Où êtes-vous ?

Une voix provint de derrière un rocher.

**Sarah :** Ici, on vient de finir une partie de cartes.

**Auteur :** Eh non ! Ils ne l'ont pas abandonné…

Ils sortirent de leur cachette.

**Hugo :** Alors, qui a gagné ?

**Sarah :** Lui !

**Yann :** Non, elle !

**Hugo :** Ah, vous avez gagné une partie chacun ?

**Sarah :** On peut dire ça…

**Hugo :** Bon ! Comme vous pouvez peut-être le voir, le temple est au fond du cratère. Prenons le petit sentier en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'éruption.

Ils avançaient lentement car le chemin était particulièrement étroit et plus ils descendaient, plus ils avaient chaud. Hugo enleva son pull.

**Yann :** Non Sarah, enlève pas ton t-shirt, t'as rien dessous !

**Hugo :** Comment tu le sais ?

**Yann :** Heu…

**Hugo :** Ah je sais ! Votre partie de cartes… c'était…

**Sarah :** Non, il va comprendre.

**Hugo :** …un strip poker !

**Yann :** … Heu bravo, tu as deviné…

Yann fait un clin d'œil à Sarah.

**Sarah :** Alors, on peut continuer d'avancer.

**Hugo :** Oui, si cette grosse pierre ne nous barrait pas la route.

**Sarah :** Laisse-moi utiliser mon arme !

La force du vent propulsa la pierre contre le mur et se brisa (la pierre, pas la force du vent).

**Sarah :** Voilà on peut passer. Oh regardez là ! Un homme !

Ils s'approchèrent et Sarah le reconnut aussitôt.

**Sarah :** Mais c'est Juju !

**Julien :** Je ne vous connais pas !

**Yann :** On s'en doutait…

**Julien :** Je me suis fracturé la jambe. Pouvez-vous me descendre jusqu'à l'habitation là en bas.

**Hugo :** Bien sûr !

Hugo et Yann s'en occupèrent et Sarah suivait tranquillement derrière posant des questions à Julien pour vérifier si c'était bien lui. La fin de la descente fut facile, sans aucun obstacle.

**Yann :** Je suppose que c'est le temple du feu…

**Julien :** Je suppose donc que vous êtes venus ici pour ça. Pour m'avoir aidé, je vais ouvrir la porte du temple.

**Sarah :** Et si on t'aurait pas sauvé ?

**Julien :** Le destin l'a voulu. Bon…

Il leur ouvrit la porte et nos amis entrèrent à l'intérieur du temple d'Hugo, celui du feu…

Audrey, Steph et Marin, eux, se sont matérialisés dans une cité étrange, une cité tournée vers l'avenir.

**Marin :** A mon avis, nous sommes plus près du temple des atomes que du temple de la terre… Donc ce sera moi le héros cette fois !

**Audrey :** On est contentes pour toi… Bon, où qu'il est le temple ? Demandons à cette fille là. Et… mais c'est "sœur à Brice"

**Joyce :** Sœur à Brice ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

**Audrey :** Ben t'es la sœur de Brice…

**Joyce :** Je ne connais aucun Brice. Je m'appelle Joyce.

**Steph :** C'est pas le nom de la sœur à Brice ?

**Audrey :** Je crois… Heu… sais-tu où est le temple des atomes ?

**Joyce :** Bien sûr ! Entrez dans la pyramide là-bas et faites attention aux pièges !

**Marin :** Bah ça peut pas être pire qu'au temple du poison…

Il coururent vers la pyramide et entrèrent par l'entrée (incroyable non ?)

**Marin :** Oh un long couloir, je parie que le temple est au bout.

**Steph :** Bien…

**Audrey :** Il est vide ce couloir, aucun piège, aucun monstre. "Sœur à Brice" nous a raconté n'importe…

**Marin :** BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Heureusement, ils eurent le temps de le faire. Le rayon laser passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

**Marin :** Je crois que je l'ai activé en appuyant sur cette dalle…

**Audrey :** 'bruti ! Il faut continuer à faire attention, on est loin d'être arrivés…

**Steph :** J'ai faim…

**Marin :** Rien à voir ! Heu, j'ai des bonbons à la cannelle, des chewing-gums à la cannelle, des biscuits à la cannelle…

**Steph : **C'est bizarre, mais j'ai plus faim…

Leur route paraissait tranquille jusqu'au moment où…

**Marin :** Un robot !

**Audrey :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une arme.

**Marin :** Et tu comptes l'empoisonner ?

**Audrey :** Non, mais si je balance ma rapière dans ses circuits comme ceci… Raté…

**Steph :** J'ai une super idée !

**Marin :** Quoi ?

**Steph :** Courons !

Audrey reprit son arme au passage et courut avec eux. Mais le robot les poursuivait.

**Steph :** Sur les côtés !

Ils obéirent et Steph fit un croche-pattes au robot qui s'éclata par terre.

**Audrey :** Regardez ! Une porte ! Elle cache sûrement un mécanisme secret et…

**Marin :** Je ne crois pas… il y a écrit « Entrée du temple » sur la porte…

**Steph :** Alors allons-y !

Pendant ce temps, près d'un lac…

**Brice :** Dylan, ce lac ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

**Dylan :** Mais si ! C'est le lac Hylia dans Zelda : Ocarina of Time. Il nous faut des chaussures de plomb pour marcher au fond de l'eau.

**Nina :** Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

**Brice :** C'est dans un jeu. Le temple est au fond de l'eau.

**Dylan :** Je ne vois pas où nous pourrions trouver des chaussures de plomb ici…

**Nina :** On pourrait mettre du plomb dans nos chaussures.

**Brice :** Pas con.

**Dylan :** Peut-être que le gars du laboratoire du lac en a ?

**Brice :** Ou celui qui s'occupe du stand de pêche…

**Nina :** J'ai à peine l'impression d'être en dehors du sujet là…

**Brice :** Regarde ! Le bâtiment là-bas est un laboratoire habité par un savant fou.

**Dylan :** Il nous aide à obtenir l'épée Biggoron.

**Nina :** L'épée quoi ?

**Brice :** Ne complique pas Dydy… Et là-bas c'est un stand de pêche… Mais allons au labo.

Ils entrèrent dans le labo et le savant mentionné auparavant y était.

**Brice :** Bonjour ! Avez-vous du plomb ?

**Savant :** Toute une réserve pour mes analyses. Je veux bien vous en céder si vous me rendez un petit service.

**Nina :** Lequel ?

**Savant :** Récupérer mes lunettes au fond du bassin là.

**Brice :** Mais on n'a pas l'écaille d'or.

**Dylan :** Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il plongea et revint avec lesdites lunettes…

**Savant :** Oh merci, merci beaucoup.

Il alla fouiller dans ses armoires et revint avec une caisse qu'il laissa tomber par terre…

**Savant :** C'est très lourd.

**Dylan :** Ben oui c'est du plomb…

**Savant :** Alors portez-le à deux. Vous pouvez garder la caisse.

**Nina :** Trop aimable…

Ils sortirent du labo.

**Brice :** On va faire un peu de pêche ?

**Nina :** Non, on a une mission.

**Dylan :** Et pas de rubis…

**Nina :** De rubis ?

Dylan : C'est la monnaie ici.

**Nina :** Vivement qu'on quitte cet endroit…

Ils s'installèrent le plus près possible de l'eau et s'arrangèrent pour faire tenir le plomb sur leurs godasses.

**Dylan :** J'espère que vous arrivez à tenir 15 secondes sans respirer car on n'a pas de tunique Zora…

**Nina :** Je ne demande même plus ce que c'est moi de toute façon…

**Brice :** Alors allons-y !

Ils avancèrent sous l'eau, Nina tua un poisson qui traînait avec son bâton, Brice éclata un requin avec son épée et Dylan se fit bouffer par une baleine… Ah non, elle l'a manqué. A peine vingt secondes après leur arrivée dans l'eau, ils respirèrent à nouveau… dans le temple de l'eau.

**Auteur :** Quel suspens hein ?

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'auteur n'a pas arrêté ses interruptions inutiles… A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	6. Sponsorisé par Migros et Fort Boyard

_Chapitre 6 : Sponsorisé par Migros et Fort Boyard_

Dans les épisodes précédents…

**Nadia :** J'ai trompé Josh avec Edward.

**Natacha :** Quoi ? Mais c'était le cousin par alliance de ma tante au troisième degré !

**Auteur :** Oups, nous allions diffuser l'épisode 8763 de « L'amour, un soir d'été ». Revenons donc à « La quête du rien ».

Sarah, Yann et Hugo venaient d'entrer dans le temple du feu. Ils pensaient arriver tranquillement jusqu'à la salle du Sage, mais non ! Une boule de feu géante leur fonçait dessus !

**Yann :** Utilise ton arme !

Sarah éteignit tout d'abord la boule d'un coup de vent et la brisa en un maximum de morceaux.

**Hugo :** Oulà ça brûle… Mais tu nous as sauvé !

**Sarah :** C'était rien… ça fera 3,50.-

**Hugo :** Heu…

**Sarah :** Mais j'rigole ! Oh tiens voilà le Sage… ce n'est pas un humain.

**Darunia :** En effet, je suis un Goron, je me prénomme Darunia. Je suis le Sage du feu comme vous vous en doutez.

**Hugo :** Comment arrive-t-on au boss ?

**Darunia :** Et bien je peux vous ouvrir la porte si vous me rendez deux petits services.

**Yann :** Oui ?

**Darunia :** Tout d'abord, j'ai faim !

**Sarah :** J'ai des biscuits à la cannelle fabriqués maison.

**Darunia :** Miam, délichieux !

**Auteur :** On parle pas la bouche pleine !

**Darunia :** Pardon… Le deuxième service, vous devez me promettre quelque chose, quelque chose de très important.

**Auteur :** C'est le moment de faire une blague pourrie et de la pub pour les sponsors…

**Darunia :** Allez à la Migros, pas à la Coop. Et achetez des produits M-Budget ! Et regardez Fort Boyard à la télé. C'est sur France 2. N'oubliez pas, à 20h50 pendant les vacances…

**Hugo :** Bon d'accord… vous nous ouvrez maintenant ?

**Darunia :** Mais bien sûr.

Darunia leur ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une clé qu'il portait autour de son cou et nos héros rentrèrent.

**Darunia :** Bonne chance !

Le boss était un dragon qui se mit à cracher du feu et brûla le toit du temple.

**Tueur :** Oh non c'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Bon… je me présente. On me surnomme Tueur, pas besoin de demander pourquoi…

**Hugo :** Et c'est quoi votre vrai nom ?

**Tueur :** Jean-Edouard Dupont.

**Hugo :** Ah ouais ça le fait moins.

**Tueur :** N'est-ce pas ? Que le combat commence !

Un hélicoptère arrive dans le cratère. Un cameraman sort à moitié et un autre homme déjà rencontré…

**Nelson :** Attendez-nous, wait a minute please ! Bonjour à tous, nous avons trouvé un combat entre les trois gars paumés de la dernière fois et un dragon, a fabulous fight.

**Tueur :** Bah, si vous voulez, vous pouvez commenter ma victoire.

**Nelson :** Le dragon a l'air sûr de lui ! Et il commence fort en crachant du feu sur les trois paumés.

**Yann :** Mais arrêtez de nous appeler les paumés !

En tournant autour du dragon, ils parvinrent à éviter les flammes.

**Nelson :** Oulà, continue de filmer. Ils sont very forts, ils ont évité les flammes et s'accrochent à sa queue maintenant. Le dragon s'envole, non pas vers nous, pas vers nous !

Le dragon percuta l'hélicoptère de Nelson.

**Nelson :** Une fois de plus, je m'envole vers d'autres cieux…

**Sarah :** T'es un tricheur. On doit se battre DANS le temple.

**Hugo :** Sarah prête-moi ta lame. Elle est tellement grosse et dure.

**Sarah :** Ok tiens !

Hugo remonta sur le dos de Jean-Edouard…

**Tueur :** Non, Tueur !

Hugo remonta sur le dos de Tueur et arriva au niveau de sa tête. Là, il utilisa la lame et transperça les yeux du dragon.

**Tueur :** Je… Je vois plus rien.

Il s'écrasa par terre sur le dos et Hugo lui donna le coup fatal. Tueur explosa littéralement en laissant comme souvenir pour Hugo une arme élémentaire, celle du feu : le marteau de feu. Et ils disparurent en direction de leur ultime temple, le temple du tonnerre.

Au temple des atomes…

**Marin :** Enfin traversé ce saleté de couloir truffé de pièges.

**Audrey :** Oui, le Sage est déjà là.

**Steph :** Que va-t-on devoir faire cette fois ?

**Motron :** Bonjour à tous, je vous attendais. Je suis Motron le Sage des atomes, enchanté.

**Marin :** Et ?

**Audrey :** Marin, recommence pas ! Bon, que doit-on récupérer ?

**Motron :** Il y a des serpents et sur certains, il y a des chiffres. Quand vous aurez trouvé les trois chiffres, vous pourrez former le code pour ouvrir le cadenas de la porte. Comme dans Fort Boyard. Fort Boyard, le samedi pendant les vacances à 20h50 sur France 2.

**Marin :** Allons-y les filles, n'ayez pas peur !

**Audrey :** On n'a pas peur !

**Steph :** Pas peur du tout !

Ils commencèrent à soulever les serpents. Un après l'autre et doucement. Marin faisait un tas avec les serpents déjà examinés.

**Marin :** Ahah ! J'ai un 3 ici !

**Audrey :** T'as de la chance… oh un 7.

**Steph :** Plus qu'un…

Le tas s'agrandissait et ils ne trouvaient pas le dernier chiffre. Enfin, tous les serpents furent examinés…

**Steph :** Monsieur le Sage ! On les a tous regardés et on n'a pas trouvé.

**Audrey :** Vous avez une belle cravate.

**Motron :** Ce n'est pas une cravate, c'est mon serpent favori.

**Steph :** Et vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il pouvait avoir un nombre ?

**Motron :** Heu…

Steph lui arracha le serpent des mains.

**Steph :** Un 8 !

**Marin :** Ce qui nous fait : 3, 7, 8. Dans quel ordre faut-il les mettre ?

**Motron :** Heu je n'en sais rien.

Il sort un papier de sa poche.

**Motron :** La combinaison est 783.

**Audrey :** Vous l'aviez et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? Vous n'êtes pas sensé nous aider ?

**Motron :** Ben… Bon allez affronter le boss !

**Audrey :** On s'en rappellera…

Ils tapèrent le code qui fut accepté et la porte s'ouvrit. Le boss avait la forme d'un atome.

**Mégatom :** Bonjour, je suis Mégatom, un atome géant à qui on a donné vie et grossi des milliards de fois.

**Marin :** Et vous savez vous battre ?

**Mégatom :** Un peu, mais je suis surtout très fort à…

**Marin :** Bowling ? Poker ? Tennis ?

**Mégatom :** Non… Papier-caillou-ciseaux !

**Audrey :** Allez Marin tu vas le battre !

Les deux compétiteurs mirent leurs mains derrière leur dos. Marin était décontracté et Mégatom super concentré.

**Mégatom :** Papier, caillou, ciseaux, 1, 2, 3 !

**Marin :** La pierre perce le papier, j'ai gagné !

**Mégatom :** Mais pas du tout ! Le papier enveloppe la pierre !

**Marin :** Ah on joue avec ces règles-là ? Ok…

**Mégatom :** On refait. 1, 2, 3. Heu c'est quoi ça ?

**Marin :** C'est la météorite, elle brûle tes ciseaux !

**Mégatom :** N'importe quoi ! Joue sérieusement !

**Steph :** Ouais vas-y Marin.

**Audrey :** On est avec toi !

**Mégatom :** 1… 2… 3 !

Mégatom fit la feuille et Marin… les ciseaux !

**Marin :** Les ciseaux découpent le papier, j'ai gagné !

**Steph :** Bravo !

**Mégatom :** Mouais… Ben voilà ton arme. C'est un super flingue utilisant le pouvoir des atomes : le pistolet atomique.

**Marin :** Sans rancune mec.

**Mégatom :** C'est ça…

Ils repartirent au temple de la terre, le dernier de leur liste.

**Mégatom :** Pfffff ! La chance du débutant…

D'autres personnes étaient, elles, au temple de l'eau…

**Nina :** Ce temple est aussi comme dans le jeu ?

**Brice :** Non, du tout.

**Dylan :** Et dans le jeu, la pièce ne se remplissait pas d'eau peu à peu.

**Nina :** Que racontes-tu ? Aaaaaaaaah ! On va finir noyés !

**Brice :** T'inquiète pas, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir.

**Nina :** Peut-être mais ça se remplit drôlement vite ! On n'a déjà plus pied.

**Brice :** J'ai encore pied moi.

**Dylan :** Ouais mais ceux qui ont une taille normale, eux, non.

**Nina :** Ouf, regardez ! Une trappe là-haut.

**Dylan :** Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Après quelques secondes et quelques mètres d'eau en plus, ils purent emprunter cette trappe heureusement ouverte. Quelqu'un les attendait.

**Ruto :** Je suis Ruto, le Sage de l'eau. Félicitations pour avoir trouvé la trappe.

**Brice :** C'était facile.

**Nina :** C'est pas toi qui l'as vue.

**Brice :** Peut-être, mais c'est pas moi qui mourrait de peur quand l'eau a commencé à monter…

**Nina :** Gnagnagna…

**Dylan :** On peut aller voir le boss ?

**Ruto :** Vous devez d'abord résoudre l'énigme du Père Fouras !

**Père Fouras :** J'ai beau avoir 173 ans, j'ai encore des énigmes en réserve. Quelle est la différence entre un pigeon ?

**Dylan :** Entre un pigeon et quoi ?

**Nina :** Votre question n'a aucun sens !

**Brice :** Il a les deux pattes plus courtes que l'autre surtout la droite.

**Père Fouras :** Bravo ! A part l'ouverture de la porte, je te propose de t'inscrire à l'association des abrutis anonymes.

**Brice :** Passez-moi la feuille d'inscription, j'y réfléchirai.

**Père Fouras :** Bon, moi je retourne à Fort Boyard pour manger des produits M-Budget. En vente dans tous les magasins Migros ! Migros ! MIGROS !

**Dylan :** Je ne sais pas trop s'il faut te féliciter Brice.

**Nina :** Il ne vaut mieux pas. Allons voir ce boss.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et se retrouvèrent sur une plate-forme entourée d'eau. Un monstre en sortit.

**Nessie :** Bonjour à tous, je suis Nessie, mieux connu sous le nom de Monstre du Loch Ness. Je vous donnerai une super arme si vous me vainquez !

**Dylan :** On est au courant !

**Nina :** Yaaaaaaaaa !

Elle donne un super coup de bâton.

**Nessie :** Vilaine !

Il repart sous l'eau.

**Brice :** Peut-être qu'on doit s'inquiéter…

Il sortit de l'eau et y retourna en faisant une bombe, ce qui éclaboussa d'eau les trois compagnons.

**Nessie :** Ahah ! Vous êtes mouillés !

**Nina :** Et alors ?

**Nessie :** Heu… tant que je serai dans l'eau, je serai difficile à battre.

**Dylan :** J'ai une idée !

Dylan plongea dans l'eau. Nessie le suivit et tenta de le mordre, mais il ui asséna un coup de poing et remonta à la surface pour reprendre de l'air.

**Brice :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Dylan :** Vous verrez bien !

Cette fois-ci, il descendit tout droit jusqu'au font et…enleva le bouchon du bassin, ce qui eut pour effet de le vider intégralement de son eau. Brice lança son arme à Dylan depuis la plate-forme qui était assez en hauteur par rapport au fond du bassin.

**Brice :** Attrape !

Dylan la rattrapa et coinça Nessie dans un coin.

**Nessie :** Ne… ne me tuez pas ! Sinon je ne pourrai plus continuer à faire vivre la légende du monstre du Loch Ness… et je vous donne l'arme…

**Dylan :** Bon, ok.

Nessie donna la masse aquatique à Dylan et ils disparurent tous les trois. Mais ils n'avaient que deux temples. Où vont-ils se matérialiser ? Dans un bar en attendant les autres ? Vous le saurez… bientôt.


	7. Les deux ultimes temples

_Chapitre 7 : Les deux ultimes temples_

Le groupe de Sarah devait aller visiter le temple de la foudre. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls…

**Sarah :** Dylan ? Nina ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Elle les sert dans ses bras.

**Nina :** Aucune idée.

**Dylan :** On aurait au moins pu se téléporter dans un bar et attendre les autres, mais non…

**Yann :** Bon, où c'est qu'il faut qu'on aille maintenant ?

**Hugo :** Peut-être vers le gars qui essaye d'attirer les éclairs avec son cerf-volant.

**Yann :** C'est en effet fort probable.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui.

**Dylan :** Et mais c'est Jony. Tcho !

**Jony :** Comment tu sais mon nom mec ?

**Sarah :** Il ne te reconnaît pas. Valentin et Julien nous ont déjà fait le coup.

**Nina :** On cherche un temple… Lequel au fait ?

**Hugo :** Celui de la foudre.

**Jony :** Moi je ne le cherche pas.

**Yann :** Et bien nous si ! Sais-tu où il est ?

**Jony :** Oui je le sais.

**Dylan :** Tu ne pourrais pas nous donner des réponses complètes ?

**Jony :** Non…

**Nina :** Alors… où est le temple de la foudre ?

**Jony :** Dans les nuages.

**Nina :** Comment y accéder ?

**Jony :** En faisant pousser un haricot magique.

**Nina :** Où en trouver ?

**Jony :** J'en ai dans la poche. C'est trois francs.

**Sarah :** Bien joué Nina.

**Yann :** Quelqu'un a trois francs ?

**Jony :** C'est gratuit si l'une des filles fait (C'est les vacances, c'est les vacances en Italie).

**Auteur :** Vive Ilona !

**Dylan :** J'ai trois francs.

**Nina :** Ouf !

**Sarah :** Rien que de penser à ce qu'il voulait, j'en ai des frissons.

**Yann :** Bon je plante ce haricot.

A peine le haricot fut-il recouvert de terre qu'il grandit et monta au-delà des nuages. Ils y montèrent tous les cinq en route vers l'inconnu.

**Yann :** C'est bizarre, on est au-dessus des nuages, mais il y a quand même des éclairs.

**Sarah :** Oui, une barrière d'éclairs nous bloque l'accès au temple.

**Hugo :** C'est le moment de ressortir… mon MAC !

**Dylan :** Bah, ça pourrait être utile…

**Hugo :** Selon mon MAC, la meilleure manière serait de provoquer un court-circuit.

**Nina :** J'ai de l'eau dans mon sac…

**Yann :** Balance !

**Auteur :** C'est mon signe du zodiaque…

**Yann :** Balance L'EAU !

Elle sortit une bouteille de son sac et la vida intégralement sur la foudre.

**Nina : **Mais… ça fait rien !

**Hugo :** C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait un court-circuit ! Bon, quelqu'un a une autre proposition ?

**Sarah :** On pourrait passer à côté de la barrière d'éclairs…

**Dylan :** Et je me demande pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant…

Ils contournèrent l'obstacle et entrèrent dans le temple de la foudre. Ce temple ressemblait beaucoup aux autres étant donné qu'ils finirent par arriver dans la salle du Sage sans problème (à part les 33 ennemis qui les ont attaqués).

**Rauru :** Bonjour, je suis Rauru, le…

**Yann :** Le Sage de la foudre, oui on sait. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour pouvoir combattre le boss ?

**Rauru :** Il n'y a pas de boss.

**Dylan :** Alors pourquoi il y a une porte du boss ? Qui dit porte du boss dit boss, d'où son nom…

**Rauru :** Derrière cette porte se situe une espèce de parcours du combattant. La foudre vous attaquera sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous ait tous paralysés ou que Yann ait récupéré l'arme.

**Hugo :** Intéressant… Et pour que vous nous ouvriez la porte ?

**Rauru :** Il faut que vous répariez mon circuit électrique, ma lampe de chevet ne s'allume plus.

**Hugo :** Je m'en occupe. Certaines personnes n'y connaissent vraiment rien.

**Nina :** On ne peut pas être bon partout…

Hugo enleva la grille du tableau électrique et observa tous les fils l'un après l'autre. Il observait leur état et si leurs jonctions étaient bonnes. Après un travail minutieux, il ne trouva aucun problème.

**Hugo :** Heu, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide…

**Nina :** Bien que je n'y connaisse rien, peut-être que si tu mets ce bouton sur ON…

**Sarah :** T'es nul Hugo !

**Hugo :** Mais non… je suis uniquement… perfectionniste.

**Yann :** Mais oui…

**Rauru :** Cool ma lampe remarche. Bon ben allez tenter de récupérer l'arme de la foudre.

Il leur ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent face à un parcours horrible. De multiples pièges et obstacles barraient leur route et déjà dans le ciel (car il y a un trou dans le plafond du temple), les éclairs s'impatientaient…

Mais retrouvons un paysage plus joyeux. Le groupe de Marin arriva dans une clairière et devinez qui était à leur côté…

**Audrey :** Brissou !

**Brice :** Ben salut à tous ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais avec vous ? Et où sont Nina et Dylan ?

**Steph :** Sûrement avec l'autre groupe.

**Marin :** Alors, ils sont un de plus.

**Brice :** Oui, mais je vaux double, je suis l'Elu !

**Audrey :** Attrape pas la grosse tête !

**Brice :** Vous devez chercher le temple de la terre ?

**Steph :** Oui, comment t'as deviné ?

**Brice :** Ben on est dans une forêt.

**Marin :** Peut-être que le temple est le bâtiment qui dépasse de la forêt.

**Steph :** Il y a des chances oui…

**Marin :** Eh Brice, regarde mon super flingue.

**Brice :** Ah ouais ça pète. Mais ça fait moins mal que mon épée.

**Steph :** Bon, allons chercher ce temple.

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans la forêt. De jolis petits animaux couraient. Mais pourquoi couraient-ils au fait ?

**Marin :** Un lion !

Il lui tira dessus, Audrey lança sa rapière et le manqua et Brice l'acheva d'un coup d'épée vertical.

**Audrey :** Trop cool Brissou. Ton épée fait trop mal !

**Brice :** Elle a le pouvoir de six éléments. Et ta rapière, elle est sensé empoisonner ?

**Audrey :** Normalement, mais je rate ma cible tout le temps.

**Steph :** Donc elle n'a pas pu vérifier.

Ils continuèrent leur périple jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrêtés par une sorte de toile d'araignée faite en lianes. Brice tenta de la casser, mais son épée rebondit. Il décida alors de passer au-dessus. Quand il fut en haut après de longs efforts, il sauta de l'autre côté.

**Brice :** Vous êtes déjà là ?

**Marin :** Au fait on a contourné l'obstacle.

**Auteur :** Oui je sais, l'autre groupe a fait la même chose ! Désolé, manque d'inspiration…

**Steph :** Bon, on peut continuer d'avancer un peu, on est tout près.

Un bruit sortit des fourrés.

**Brice :** Qui est là ?

**Marin :** Un ours ?

**Steph :** Un lion ?

**Audrey :** Non, Oscar !

**Oscar :** Comment vous savez mon nom ?

**Brice :** Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

**Oscar :** Non…

**Brice :** Bizarre ce monde…

**Audrey :** Et pourquoi es-tu venu à notre rencontre ?

**Oscar :** J'ai l'ordre de ne laisser personne approcher du temple.

**Brice :** Quoi ? Mais je suis l'Elu.

**Oscar :** Même... Le boss est trop fort.

**Brice :** J'ai l'épée élémentaire avec le pouvoir de 6 éléments et mes amis ont deux armes.

**Oscar :** Mais c'est très risqué !

**Steph :** Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-nous passer.

**Oscar :** Bien, mais vous n'irez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.

Oscar leur laissa le champ libre et nos amis rentrèrent dans le temple. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le temple, quand ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Une grosse boule leur fonçait dessus. Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle du Sage où celle-la explosa la boule d'un simple regard.

**Brice :** Balèze…

**Saria :** Je ne suis pas sage pour rien. Je m'appelle Saria, 14 ans et je préfère qu'on m'invite au ciné plutôt qu'au resto.

**Marin :** Euh… ça s'adresse à qui ça ?

**Saria :** Mais à vous deux voyons ! Je suis célibataire vous savez…

**Brice :** …

**Saria :** Bon, vous devez résoudre mon problème pour continuer. Mais je ne vous le conseille pas, Rock, le boss, est très puissant. Vous pourriez m'inviter au ciné à la place.

**Steph :** C'est quoi ce problème ?

**Saria :** Vous devez arroser mes plantes. L'arrosoir est rempli et il est juste là.

**Audrey :** Qu'est ce que ça cache ?

**Saria :** Rien du tout ! Mais je commence à en avoir marre d'arroser mes fleurs alors…

**Steph :** Je m'occupe de cette mission périlleuse.

Steph arrosa toutes les plantes facilement. Ce n'était même pas des plantes carnivores.

**Marin :** C'était facile cette fois.

**Saria :** Oui car le boss est vraiment dur. Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin.

A peine arrivés dans la salle, ils comprirent que ce ne serait pas si simple. Le boss était un monstre de pierre de trois mètres de haut mais aussi de large. Ses grands poings faisaient peur, rien que de penser qu'on pouvait se faire écraser par eux. Mais vont-ils tout de même réussir à le vaincre ? Et l'autre groupe réussira-t-il son parcours ? A suivre…


	8. On récupère les armes et on dégage

_Chapitre 8 : On récupère les armes et on dégage_

Le nouveau groupe composé de Sarah, Nina, Hugo, Yann et Dylan devait parvenir au bout du parcours pour récupérer l'arme.

**Hugo :** Bon, on y va à notre rythme, on évite les éclairs paralysants et surtout on protège Yann.

**Sarah :** Oui, c'est lui qui doit s'emparer de l'arme.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement et une première rangée d'éclairs les attaqua. Mais ils les ratèrent. Ils passèrent par-dessus le premier obstacle, par-dessous le deuxième, mais n'arrivèrent pas à passer par-dessus le troisième car il était trop haut.

**Marin :** Je vous fais la courte échelle.

C'était une bonne idée car les quatre réussirent à passer, mais par contre Marin était bloqué. Pour le prochain obstacle, il fallait sauter par-dessus un ravin. Facile, mais Hugo se fit paralyser par un éclair juste avant son saut.

**Nina :** Oulà, on est presque à la mi-chemin.

**Yann :** Continuons !

Maintenant un autre ravin beaucoup plus large, mais avec une corde reliant les deux côtés leur barrait la route. C'est là que Nina avançait tout doucement et ne pu éviter l'éclair qui lui fonçait dessus.

**Sarah :** Aïe ! Plus que nous deux.

La prochaine étape était une grille qu'il fallait soulever en tournant une manivelle. Yann était tellement occupé par ce travail qu'il ne vit pas l'éclair arriver. Heureusement, Sarah fit bouclier et ne pu également plus bouger.

**Marin :** On est avec toi Yann.

**Hugo :** Le chemin est tout droit maintenant.

**Nina :** Le coffre n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres.

**Sarah :** Fonce !

Sur ce dernier passage, les éclairs redoublèrent. Ils voulaient à tout prix le paralyser. Mais Yann était habile, il évita tout et s'empara de l'arme : l'arc éclair. En possession de cet arc, tout le monde fut à nouveau transporté. Mais où donc ? Occupons-nous déjà de Rock… Rock était le boss du temple de la terre et n'avait pas l'air commode. Mais nos quatre amis devaient le vaincre pour obtenir l'arme qui leur ouvrirait le chemin vers… Dark Brice !

**Rock :** Vous pouvez encore laisser tomber !

**Steph :** Non ! Il nous faut cette arme.

**Rock :** Tant pis pour vous !

Il écrasa ses poings sur le sol, ce qui provoqua un petit tremblement de terre.

**Brice :** C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

**Audrey :** Je vais l'empoisonner.

Mais elle le rata (encore ?). Il se mit en boule et tourna dans la salle tout en recevant quelques coups de feu de Marin. Brice arriva vers lui et abattit son épée sur lui.

**Rock :** Fumier ! Mais ça ne suffit pas !

Il fit une tornade avec ses poings. Quelques coups furent donnés, mais les quatre étaient toujours debout.

**Brice :** Ah, mon épée a réagi. Je viens d'obtenir le pouvoir du septième élément, il ne manque plus que le tien.

Audrey profita de cet instant pour récupérer sa rapière et l'enfoncer dans le corps de Rock.

**Rock :** Argh !

**Brice :** Attrape ça !

Un super coup d'épée horizontal eut pour effet de le plaquer à terre. Marin continuait de lui tirer dessus.

**Brice :** A toi l'honneur Steph !

Il lui donna son épée. Steph sauta sur le monstre avec l'épée entre ses jambes prête à le transpercer. Bon, elle ne le transperça pas mais elle le tua quand même.

**Steph :** Où est mon arme ? Où est mon arme ?

**Marin :** Ici je crois…

**Steph :** Mais… c'est un fouet.

**Brice :** C'est mieux que rien.

Steph prit le fouet terrestre et nos amis disparurent. Où vont-ils réapparaître ? Vous le saurez… tout de suite après la pub.

**Client :** Bonjour, je cherche une femme.

**Vendeur :** Evidemment, nous en avons de toutes sortes ici, il y a forcément celle que vous cherchez. Brune, blonde ? A forte poitrine ? Un peu nympho sur les bords ? La FAAM a tout ce que vous voulez.

**Danseurs :** Efficace et gratuite, c'est la FAAM que je préfère, c'est la FAAM.

**Vendeur :** FAAM, la référence qualité prix.

**Client :** Je les aurai un jour, je les aurai…

Mais revenons donc à notre histoire dans un petit village, le village d'Astrub où nos héros étaient de retour. Ils se sont salués, embrassés, serrés dans les bras et tout ça pendant la pub, alors on peut reprendre sérieusement… Enfin quand je dis sérieusement, ça veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura plus de déconnade…

**Pincemi :** Eh regarde Pincemoi ! Aïeuh ! Ils sont de retour !

**Pincemoi **: C'est incroyable ! Amenons-les au Grand Sage.

Et ils le firent…

**Benoît XX :** Vous avez été rapides.

**Sarah :** Ben, huit épisodes quand même.

**Benoît XX :** Ah non, les deux premiers ne comptent pas.

**Audrey :** Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

**Benoît XX :** Ah ouais, on est pas sensés savoir que ce n'est qu'une histoire.

**Auteur :** Une histoire idiote je précise…

**Dylan :** Que doit-on faire maintenant ?

**Benoît XX :** Les temples étaient séparés dans trois coins de ce monde. Dark Brice est dans le quatrième. Je vais vous y téléporter.

**Brice :** Mais… le monde n'est pas carré…

**Benoît XX :** Rien à foutre ! Et ça peut aussi être un rectangle qui a quatre coins.

**Brice :** Mais le monde n'est pas rectangulaire…

**Benoît XX :** Tais-toi !

**Hugo :** Bye alors !

**Steph :** Au revoir Grand Sage, Pincemi et… comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

**Pincemoi :** Pincemoi ! Aïe !

**Steph :** Ahah je t'ai eu !

**Benoît XX :** Adieu l'Elu ! Bonne chance à toi et aux Héros qui t'accompagnent.

**Brice :** Tcho !

Ils réapparurent… devant un gigantesque château.

**Yann :** Rentrons !

**Nina :** Mais ça fait peur !

**Audrey :** Pas du tout ! Allez !

Ils entrèrent dans le château et aperçurent un coffre.

**Brice :** JE l'ouvre, ça pourrait être dangereux.

A l'intérieur du coffre se trouvaient des flèches, les flèches de lumière.

**Dylan :** C'est les flèches obligatoires pour battre Ganondorf dans Zelda.

**Nina :** Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer.

**Yann :** Je me demande pourquoi elles sont là…

Une ombre apparut devant eux.

**Ganondorf :** Parce que je suis là.

Il sortit sa grande épée qui devait être aussi puissante que celle de Brice et se prépara à attaquer. Yann sortit son arc et ses flèches de lumière et Brice son épée. Les autres regardaient parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas gêner le spectacle.

**Ganondorf :** Préparez-vous à mourir !

Brice et Yann couraient un peu partout dans la pièce. Lorsque Yann lançait une flèche de lumière, cela paralysait Ganondorf un instant et laissait juste à Brice le temps d'attaquer. Cette tactique marchait très bien et Ganondorf fut vaincu. Mais il se transforma alors en Ganon, sa véritable forme démoniaque. Trop rapide, nos héros ne purent rien faire et Yann se fit assommer d'un coup d'épée.

**Sarah :** Yannou ! Tu vas le regretter monstre !

**Ganon :** Oh j'ai peur.

Sarah sortit une radio portable et y inséra un disque de Lorie.

MOI J'AI BESOIN D'AMOU-OU-OU-OUR, DES BISOUS, DES CÂLINS, J'EN VEUX TOUS LES JOU-OU-OU-OURS, J'SUIS COMME CA.

**Ganon :** Non, non, c'est insupportable.

Pendant qu'il se bouchait les oreilles, il baissait la garde ce qui permit à Brice de lui asséner facilement quelques coups d'épée jusqu'à explosion de Ganon.

**Marin :** On a gagné !

**Brice :** Oui ! Maintenant, ETEINS CETTE MUSIQUE SARAH !

… TOUS LES JOU-OU…

**Sarah :** Désolé…

Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant une porte gigantesque qui devait faireen tout cas cinq mètres de haut pour trois mètres de large. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les portes qui mènent au boss final sont toujours immenses mais bon…

**Nina :** Je suis sûr que Dark Brice est derrière.

**Hugo :** Pourquoi ?

**Nina :** Pour la raison que vient de souligner le narrateur…

Ils ouvrirent cette porte tous les neuf et virent quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Brice, mais avec une lueur glaciale dans les yeux qui prouvait bien qu'il était méchant.

**Dark Brice :** Vous voilà enfin ! Si vous voulez me vaincre et retourner chez vous, vous devrez gagner plus de la moitié des neuf épreuves qui vous attendent. Si vous n'en gagnez que quatre ou moins, il en sera fini de vous. Mouhahahaha !

**Brice :** Heu pourquoi ?

**Dark Brice :** Parce que... heu… A suivre. Mouhahaha je suis cruel.


	9. Les épreuves de Dark Brice

_Chapitre 9 : Les épreuves de Dark Brice_

Dans le chapitre précédent, Dark Brice a lancé un défi à nos amis. Et ils étaient obligés de l'accepter.

**Dark Brice :** La première épreuve peut commencer. Audrey sera ma première victime.

**Audrey :** Je suis prête à t'affronter… heu, mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

**Dark Brice :** Tu dois m'affronter à… pile pieds. Le premier qui écrase l'un des pieds de l'autre a gagné.

**Audrey :** Ok. Go !

Dark Brice avait l'avantage, il donnait beaucoup de coups en essayant de surprendre Audrey. Audrey évitait tout, mais essayait de temps en temps d'écraser son pied, sans succès. Voyant que celui-ci ne marchait pas, il changea de plan. Maintenant, il ne donnait plus un seul coup et se contentait de reculer. Audrey, elle, avançait voulant garder la distance entre eux deux, puis se décida à donner un coup. Grossière erreur ! Dark Brice en profita pour lui écraser son pied maintenant si près.

**Dark Brice :** 1 à 0 pour moi. Ma prochaine victime c'est toi Dylan.

**Dylan :** Cool, je suis pressé de gagner.

**Dark Brice :** Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi.

**Dylan :** Mais toi aussi !

**Dark Brice :** Alors voici le principe de l'épreuve : Nous allons écouter cinq chansons et il faut dire le nom de l'artiste ou du groupe.

**Dylan :** Facile !

Dark Brice appuie sur un bouton et après dix secondes d'écoute.

**Dark Brice :** C'est Lorie !

**Nina :** Mais… il a des goûts de merde.

Trois autres chansons passent.

**Dark Brice :** Chantal Goya, Ilona, Pinocchio.

**Steph :** Encore pire que ça Nina…

**Marin :** 4 à 0, on a encore perdu cette épreuve.

Dark Brice met la dernière musique juste pour le fun, et après un quart de seconde.

**Dylan :** C'est System of a down. SOAD EN FORCE ! J'AI GAGNE, J'AI GAGNE !

**Dark Brice :** Ben non, t'as perdu… 2 à 0 pour moi ! Maintenant Nina va m'affronter dans un concours de conneries. On dit deux conneries chacun et on gagne des points sur 10. Celui qui en a le plus gagne.

**Nina :** Je suis imbattable dans ce domaine.

**Dark Brice :** Je commence ! Je mets mes caleçons à l'envers !

**Jury :** 8,8 points.

**Nina :** Je me lève à 5 heures du mat' pour aller me promener avec Sarah.

**Jury :** 9,1 points.

**Dark Brice :** Je joue à la poupée quand je suis aux toilettes.

**Jury :** 9,3 points.

**Nina :** Je vais t'achever. Le soir, je (WEEK-END, JE SAIS PAS CHANTER, WEEK-END).

**Auteur :** Il y a des conneries qu'il faut censurer parce que là…

**Jury :** Oh c'est choquant ! 9,9 points !

**Dark Brice :** Nooooooooon, j'ai perdu ! Mais j'ai encore une petite avance sur vous. A ton tour Marin. Il paraît que tu t'y connais en voitures télécommandées, alors affronte-moi sur ce circuit.

**Marin :** Sans problème, je ne peux pas perdre.

**Dark Brice :** Que tu crois !

Il passa la télécommande à Marin et le décompte commença.

**Dark Brice : **Le premier qui fait trois tours ! 3, 2, 1, go !

Les deux voitures partirent à une vitesse phénoménale. A la fin du premier tour, celle de Marin avait une légère avance mais celle de Dark Brice lui fonça dessus latéralement lui faisant effectuer un tête à queue. Heureusement pour Marin sa voiture bloquait l'autre et repartit avec un très léger retard à la fin du deuxième tour. Il prit alors de grands risques en faisant des virages très serrés et revint à la hauteur de l'autre véhicule. Celui-là tenta encore une fois une attaque latérale, mais Marin évita majestueusement et finit la course en tête.

**Marin :** Egalité mon cher Dark Brice. Deux points partout.

**Dark Brice :** Ce n'est de loin pas suffisant. Il y a encore cinq épreuves, la route n'est pas terminée.

**Yann :** Et c'est quoi la suite ?

**Dark Brice :** Elle te concerne justement. C'est un concours de lancer de poids, un seul lancer par personne.

**Yann :** Tu commences ?

**Dark Brice :** Non, sinon tu pourrais copier ma superbe technique.

**Yann :** Bon ok…

Yann ramassa le poids et le lança de toutes ses forces à 8m43.

**Dark Brice :** A moi ! Ma technique spéciale te laissera bouche bée.

Il ramassa le poids et se mit dans la position du yoga.

**Dark Brice :** Que les forces spirituelles soient avec moi.

Il se lève, fait trois tours sur lui-même, un salto arrière, un high croll full croisé renversé (moi non plus je sais pas ce que c'est), quelques sauts latéraux, marche sur une main puis tient le poids à bout de bras tout en tournant et le lâche.

**Dark Brice :** Oulà c'est serré. Tu l'avais lancé à peu près à cette distance.

**Yann :** Oui, mais moi je l'ai lancé du bon côté pas en arrière.

**Dark Brice :** Oups…

**Sarah :** 3 à 2 !

**Dark Brice :** Bon Hugo, viens m'affronter sur mon snowpark. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné et je maîtrise une figure parfaitement.

**Hugo :** Oh que j'ai peur ! Je commence.

Il monte au sommet et met son snow.

**Hugo :** Mais il est nul ce snowpark, il n'y a qu'un saut.

**Nelson :** Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez un super commentateur.

Hugo effectue sa super figure.

**Nelson :** Exceptionnel ! Un super 360 back flip avec réception latérale arrière ! C'est incroyable. It's incredible. Mais voici now que Dark Brice arrive. Il va certainement nous montrer l'une de ses famous figures. Et c'est un majestueux… saut.

**Dark Brice :** Cool mon saut, non ?

**Nelson :** Pour être franc, la figure d'Hugo était mieux.

**Dark Brice :** Inculte ! Bon, si vous gagnez l'une des épreuves qui restent c'est bon pour vous… mais il ne reste que le plus dur.

**Brice :** Bizarrement !

**Dark Brice :** Steph, tu vas m'affronter en calcul mental..

**Steph :** Quoi ?

**Brice :** J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi fort que moi.

**Dark Brice :** Et bien si !

**Steph :** Alors je suis foutu. Bon commençons.

**Cid :** Le premier qui donne deux bonnes réponses. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, je m'appelle Cid comme un persodans certains Final Fantasy…

**Auteur :** On s'en contrefiche !

**Cid :** Certes ! 8 x 9 ?

**Dark Brice :** 72 !

**Cid :** Juste ! 2 x 2 ?

**Steph :** 4 ! Trop forte !

**Cid :** Correct ! 737 x 12 ?

**Dark Brice :** 8844 !

**Cid :** Exact ! Le vainqueur est Dark Brice ! Et n'oubliez pas de jouer à Final Fantasy…

**Dark Brice :** Mouhahahaha !

**Sarah :** Je suppose que c'est à moi…

**Dark Brice : **Bien sûr ! J'ai gardé Brice pour la fin.

**Brice :** Trop d'honneur…

**Sarah :** Bon c'est quoi le but ?

**Dark Brice :** De me battre au poker !

Dark Brice s'installe à une table et distribue les cartes. Il y a deux as au centre et chacun se sert de trois cartes.

**Dark Brice : **Je suis sûr que j'ai mieux que toi.

**Sarah :** Non, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Carré d'as ! Comment comptes-tu battre ça ?

**Dark Brice :** Avec ça ! 5 as !

**Sarah :** Mais… mais… ce n'est pas possible.

**Dark Brice :** Bien sûr puisque tu as triché !

**Sarah :** Mais pas du tout !

**Dark Brice :** Bon, bon… ça fait quatre partout. Il ne reste plus que toi Brice. Tu vas m'affronter dans l'ultime épreuve. Tu aimerais savoir ce que c'est hein ?

**Brice :** Ben oui.

**Dark Brice :** Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! Ah que je suis cruel…


	10. La confrontation finale

_Chapitre 10 : La confrontation finale_

**Dark Brice :** On peut arrêter le suspens. Tu vas m'affronter dans un match de cartes Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Brice :** A toi de jouer !

**Dark Brice :** C'est l'heure du, du, du, du, duel !

Musique du générique…

Chacun piocha ses propres cartes.

**Brice :** Comme je suis l'invité, je commence.

**Dylan :** Crois en l'âme des cartes !

**Brice :** Bon, je mets le Chevalier Fou en mode attaque, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

**Sarah :** Eh Brice, je suis ton père !

**Brice :** …

**Dark Brice :** A mon tour. Il faut être inconscient pour laisser un monstre aussi faible en attaque tout seul. J'invoque René le cochon. René, attaque son Chevalier Fou.

**Brice :** STOP ! Je dévoile ma carte face cachée : anti-folie. Mon chevalier n'est plus fou et augmente donc son attaque, ce qui lui permet d'éclater ton cochon. Tu n'a plus que 1600 points et moi encore 2000 points.

**Nina :** Briiiiiiiiiiiiiice !

**Dark Brice :** Je mets Matelas Man en mode défense et je termine mon tour.

**Brice :** Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! J'utilise ma carte SPM, société protectrice des matelas. Maintenant ton matelas ne peut plus attaquer.

**Audrey :** Que la force soit avec toi !

**Brice :** J'invoque aussi Pikachu en mode défense et je place mon chevalier en mode défense.

**Dark Brice :** Je peux utiliser mon attaque secrète ! J'invoque Oreiller Man et je le fusionne avec Matelas Man pour former Super Lit. Super Lit, attaque son chevalier ! Tu as de la chance, ton chevalier est détruit mais tu ne perds pas de points puisqu'il était en mode défense.

**Brice :** Et bien moi, j'utilise une pierre foudre pour faire évoluer mon Pikachu en Raïchu. En mode attaque, il a autant de points que ton lit. Seulement, je lui donne ma carte bonus "Epée élémentaire" grâce à laquelle je vais battre ton lit. Tu n'as maintenant plus que 800 points, et moi toujours mes 2000 du départ. Je mets aussi une carte face cachée pour finir…

**Marin :** Quelqu'un a vu ma voiture ?

**Dark Brice :** Je mets cette carte ainsi que celle-la faces cachées, et je termine mon tour.

**Hugo :** Vous avez vu le nouveau I-Pod ?

**Brice :** Tu es fou ? Sans aucune défense ? Bon, Raïchu, finis-le !

**Dark Brice :** Tu crois que je n'ai plus de points, mais c'est faux. Grâce à ma carte "Sauvetage d'urgence", il me reste encore un point. Et grâce à ma deuxième carte piège, "Retour d'attaque directe", comme tu as attaqué directement mes points, je te renvoie l'attaque de ton Raïchu, ce qui t'enlève tes 2000 points d'un coup.

**Brice :** Eh non ! J'utilise ma carte cachée "Magie du Cimetière" qui me permet de récupérer n'importe quelle carte magique du cimetière. Tu auras deviné laquelle. "Sauvetage d'urgence" qui me permet de garder un point.

**Yann :** C'est très serré !

**Steph :** Où sont mes pop-corns ?

**Auteur :** Pendant ce temps, des milliers d'arbres sont abattus. Sauvez un arbre, mangez un castor.

**Dark Brice :** Bon, je place Bûcheron en mode attaque et je termine mon tour.

**Brice :** Mauvais calcul ! J'utilise ma carte forêt. Maintenant, ton bûcheron coupe tous les arbres et il est très fatigué, ce qui lui fait perdre la moitié de ses points d'attaque.

**Dark Brice :** Non je vais perdre !

**Brice :** En effet ! Raïchu, attaque son bûcheron !

**Dark Brice :** Nooooooooooon !

**Brice :** Tu as perdu Dark Brice !

Tout le monde est content et manifeste sa joie dans la grande salle, sauf Dark Brice et Marin qui cherche encore sa voiture.

**Dark Brice :** Je me sens bizarre.

Il devient alors tout blanc et se transforme en… lui-même.

**Light Brice :** Oui je suis redevenu le gentil Light Brice.

Ah ben non, c'est pas lui-même…

**Dylan :** Light Brice ? Mais c'est idiot comme nom.

**Light Brice :** Oui mais ça prouve que j'ai changé. Light est le contraire de Dark…

**Benoît XX :** Félicitations, vous avez fait revenir notre bon souverain. Nous allons invoquer le Dieu qui va vous ramener chez vous.

**Light Brice** : Pour cela, je vais combiner mes pouvoirs aux siens et à ceux de l'épée élémentaire.

L'épée se met à briller et un rayon quitte l'épée, Benoît XX et Light Brice en direction du ciel. Les trois faisceaux se combinent au-dessus des nuages.

**Dieu :** Hello ! C'est Dieu, vous me reconnaissez ?

**Auteur :** Et oui, même Dieu est dans ma fic…

**Nina :** Mais oui je vous remets ! Vous êtes la voix dans le désert !

**Dieu :** C'est exact ! Je vous ai envoyé ici pour que vous sauviez notre dimension. Vous avez réussi et je vous en remercie. En plus des armes que vous venez d'acquérir, je dois vous donner le trésor.

**Audrey :** Il existe vraiment ?

**Dieu :** Ben oui. Voici des cartes fidélité Migros pour avoir 10 fois plus de points.

**Steph :** J'ai du mal à contenir mon enthousiasme.

**Dieu :** Je m'en doute ! Je vais vous réexpédier dans votre dimension. Dans quel lieu ?

**Brice :** La Suisse !

**Yann :** Vive la Suisse !

**Sarah :** Bye bye tout le monde.

**Hugo :** Saluez tous les autres de notre part.

**Audrey :** Adieu !

**Steph :** À jamais j'espère.

**Nina :** Vive nous !

**Dylan :** Et vive SOAD !

**Marin :** Oh j'ai retrouvé ma voiture.

Et nos héros disparurent certainement pour la dernière fois…

**Benoît XX :** Bon, qui veut jouer aux échecs ?

**Light Brice :** Moi !Moi !

_Epilogue_

Chez Brice, dix jours plus tard…

**Dylan :** Et vous vous souvenez de Pincemoi ? Aïeuh !

**Brice :** Désolé !

**Hugo :** Mais le pire c'était la rentrée. T'aurais pu être un peu plus précis.

**Dylan :** Ouais, au lieu de la Suisse, tu aurais pu lui dire de nous transporter à Neuchâtel.

**Hugo :** Parce que revenir depuis les Alpes…

**Brice :** Ouais, faut avouer qu'il faisait plutôt froid…

Au même instant chez Audrey…

**Steph :** Je trouve que ton arme va très bien au-dessus de la cheminée.

**Audrey :** Oui et elle est trop compliquée à utiliser de toute façon.

**Steph :** Bien sûr quand on sait pas viser.

**Audrey :** Fais pas ta maligne avec ton fouet.

Et enfin chez Sarah…

**Sarah :** Tu te rappelles quand Hugo a failli nous surprendre ?

**Yann :** Ouais, mais les combats surtout, c'était trop bien.

On sonne à la porte.

**Sarah :** Nina ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Nina :** Et bien Marin m'aidait à ranger mon grenier et il a trouvé une voiture qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

**Sarah :** Ouais et alors ?

**Nina :** Il est parti et j'ai fini de ranger toute seule. Et devine ce que j'ai trouvé ?

**Sarah :** Une météorite ? Un mot coquin ? Un morceau du Titanic ? Ah non, il a coulé.

**Nina :** Mieux que ça ! Une carte au trésor !

FIN

Mais c'est pas vraiment fini ! A suivre :le bêtisier et les interviews des gentils personnages.


	11. Le bêtisier

_Chapitre 11 : Le bêtisier_

Bienvenue dans le super bonus. Entrecoupés par les interviews des personnages par notre envoyé spécial Max, découvrez toutes les scènes ratées.

SCENE RATEE 1

DING DONG

**Facteur :** Félicitations, vous avez gagné huit billets d'avion pour la destination de votre choix.

**Hugo :** C'est con ça, on est neuf…

INTERVIEW DE BRICE

**Max :** Bonjour ! Vous êtes le héros de cette histoire. Plutôt heureux ?

**Brice :** Bien entendu ! C'est toujours super de se sentir supérieur.

**Max :** Vous êtes aussi un grand ami de l'auteur…

**Brice :** Oui, lui et moi c'est comme si nous ne formions qu'un.

**Max :** Déçu de ne pas avoir un élément spécifique ?

**Brice :** C'était le prix à payer pour être la star. Bon je dois vous laisser. Un car de fans en folie m'attend.

**Max :** Bien sûr…

SCENE RATEE 2

Yann creusait pendant que les autres bronzaient.

**Yann :** Oh venez voir c'est incroyable.

**Sarah :** Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Yann :** J'ai trouvé une bouteille de Coca-Cola ! En plein désert !

INTERVIEW DE DYLAN

**Max :** Hello ! Votre élément est l'eau. Cela vous correspond t'il ?

**Dylan :** Oui, on m'appelle souvent "le petit poisson".

**Max :** Cool ! Vous adorez System of a Down…

**Dylan :** Où ça ? Où ça ?

**Max :** Heu l'interview est finie.

SCENE RATEE 3

**Benoît XX :** Bonjour je m'appelle Benoît XVI.

**Brice :** Mais non, vous êtes le Grand Sage, pas le Pape.

**Benoît XX :** Le Pape n'est pas mort ?

**Brice :** Figurez-vous qu'on lui a trouvé un remplaçant.

INTERVIEW DE SARAH

**Max :** Enchanté. Pourriez-vous nous parler en détail de la partie de cartes ?

**Sarah :** Bien sûr ! Dark Brice a triché. Il avait 5 as, ce n'est pas possible.

**Max :** Je parlais de la partie de cartes avec Yann…

**Sarah :** Secret professionnel. Ah, au fait après tu vas interviewer Nina. Elle est libre si jamais.

**Max :** Merci du conseil !

SCENE RATEE 4

Nos héros ont été séparés en deux groupes.

**Sarah :** Pourquoi on est quatre avec une tête de Dylan dans notre groupe ?

**Steph :** Pourquoi on a le corps de Dylan sans sa tête dans notre groupe ?

**Auteur :** Je n'aurais pas du faire des groupes aussi équitables… Mais neuf divisé par deux, ça fait quatre et demi…

INTERVIEW DE MARIN

**Max :** Salut ! Pourquoi faites-vous une obsession sur votre voiture ?

**Marin :** Parce que c'est mon bébé. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

**Max :** Vous préférez votre voiture à vos amis ?

**Marin :** Oh oui.

**Max :** Vous la préférez aux films X ?

**Marin :** C'est à voir…

**Max :** Je comprends ! Au revoir !

SCENE RATEE 5

**Dylan :** Moi, il faut que j'écoute ma dose de SOAD. Argh ! Qui me l'a remplacé par un disque d'Ilona ?

**Brice :** Je ne me sens pas du tout visé…

**Dylan :** Rends moi mon CD !

**Brice :** Seulement si tu désactives la bombe que tu as dans la main.

INTERVIEW DE NINA

**Max :** Bonjour ma jolie ! Je suis célib' tu sais.

**Nina :** Qu'est ce que Sarah t'a raconté ?

**Max :** Heu… Trouvez-vous que les spectres sont un élément qui vous correspond ?

**Nina :** Etant donné que la connerie n'est pas un élément, c'était tout de même assez proche.

**Max :** Etes-vous libre demain soir ?

**Nina :** Non, je vais au musée de la crème chantilly.

**Max :** Dommage… Bon à plus tard !

SCENE RATEE 6

**Saria :** … Et je préfère qu'on m'invite au ciné plutôt qu'au resto.

**Brice :** Ah ben allons-y alors ! Il y a des bons films ces temps-ci !

**Saria :** Cool !

Ils se barrent.

**Steph :** Euh… et nous ?

INTERVIEW DE YANN

**Max :** Bien le bonjour ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que c'était cette partie de cartes avec Sarah ?

**Yann :** Non.

**Max :** Ah. Etiez-vous fier de combattre Ganondorf ?

**Yann :** Bien sûr ! En vrai, ce n'est pas comme dans un jeu vidéo.

**Max :** Tout à fait d'accord ! Bon, tcho !

SCENE RATEE 7

Et l'auteur va-t-il arrêter ses interruptions inutiles ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

**Auteur :** Le narrateur va-t-il être viré ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

Euh… Intéressantes. Je voulais dire ses interruptions intéressantes…

**Auteur :** C'est déjà mieux petit.

INTERVIEW D'AUDREY

**Max :** Tcho ! De quelle couleur est le cheval blanc de Napoléon ?

**Audrey :** Ben blanc…

**Max :** Oups, me suis gourré de questions. Au fait j'ai perdu ta série de questions.

**Audrey :** C'est malin ! Bon, si quelqu'un veut mon numéro de téléphone, demandez à l'auteur de cette fic.

**Auteur :** Qui ne vous le donnera pas !

SCENE RATEE 8

**Sarah :** Eh mais c'est Valentin !

**Val :** Sarah !

**Auteur :** Mais non bougre d'âne, t'es pas sensé la connaître.

**Val :** Mais bien sûr que je la connais.

INTERVIEW D'HUGO

**Max :** Kikou ! Vous aimez les MAC non ?

**Hugo :** T'as remarqué ça tout seul ?

**Max :** Heu… j'aime aussi les MAC…

**Hugo :** MON AMI !

**Max :** Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

SCENE RATEE 9

**Auteur :** Alors cette fois, n'oublie pas que tu ne la connais pas. Action !

**Sarah :** Eh mais c'est Valentin !

**Val :** Salut Sarah, je ne te connais pas.

**Auteur :** Coupez !

INTERVIEW DE STEPH

**Max :** Salutations ! Pourquoi avoir choisi l'élément terre ?

**Steph :** Si tu avais suivi l'histoire, tu saurais que je n'avais pas le choix.

**Max :** Dommage. Qui préférez-vous dans votre groupe de neuf ?

**Steph :** MOI !

**Max :** Mouais logique.

SCENE RATEE 10

**Auteur :** Arrivée de Val, troisième prise.

**Sarah :** Eh mais c'est Valentin !

**Val :** Je ne vous connais pas !

**Sarah :** Mais si c'est moi, Sarah !

**Val :** Ah ouais ! Je me souviens maintenant…

**Auteur :** Bon, on va prendre une doublure pour ce passage.

INTERVIEW DE L'AUTEUR

**Max :** Hello. Vous êtes l'auteur de cette histoire, comment faites-vous pour avoir autant d'idées à la con ?

**Auteur :** Pour une raison on ne peut plus simple : je suis con !

**Max :** Quels étaient vos passages favoris à écrire ?

**Auteur :** Le combat final était vraiment amusant à écrire.

**Max :** Merci de vos réponses et à bientôt !

SCENE RATEE 11

**Light Brice Lemon :** Je suis redevenu le gentil Light Brice Lemon !

**Dylan :** Lemon ? Pourquoi Lemon ?

**Light Brice Lemon :** Ben comme le coca-cola light lemon.

**Dylan :** Mais oui, c'est logique…

INTERVIEW DE NELSON

**Max :** Welcome Nelson ! Vous êtes fier de jouer votre rôle parodique ?

**Nelson :** Bof… Dans ces histoires, ces stories je disais, je parle n'importe comment. Je ne suis pas comme ça in really.

**Max :** Hum… Mais votre rôle était tout de même assez important.

**Nelson :** C'est clair, sinon je ne serais pas interviewé…

**Max :** Bon on se retrouve tout de suite pour la scène d'adieux.

SCENE FINALE

**Max :** Un dernier mot pour nos amis lecteurs ?

**Brice :** Vénérez-moi !

**Sarah :** Nina est libre !

**Nina :** Sarah pourrait s'occuper de ses affaires !

**Marin :** Vive les voitures télécommandées à essence !

**Hugo :** Et vive les MAC !

**Yann :** Et vive la Suisse !

**Audrey :** Et vive les bananes ! Pourquoi je dis ça moi ?

**Dylan :** Et surtout vive SOAD !

**Steph :** Et bien le bonjour chez vous !

**Nelson :** Et regardez moi à la télé !

**Auteur :** J'ai eu le dernier mot !

THE FIN… heu non… LA END… Bon c'est fini quoi !

**Auteur :** NON ! C'est moi qui doit avoir le dernier mot.

Le narrateur le mérite plus que l'auteur.

**Auteur :** Tais-toi !

A l'aide ! Le narrateur se fait assassiner.

**Public :** On veut une suite à cette histoire !

**Auteur :** Impossible ! On n'a plus de narrateur. C'est fini cette fois !

**_Remerciements à :_**

- Tous ceux qui ont lus cette histoire

- Mes parents sans qui je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette histoire (puisque je n'existerais pas)

- Les personnes directement concernées par cette fic

- Shigeru Miyamoto (qui a créé Zelda)

- Ma soeur, qui a lu cette histoire en avant-première

- Nelson Monfort

- Le Père Fouras

- Le directeur de la Migros

- Et tous les autres...


End file.
